gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 N24 Schulze Motorsport '13
|engine = FIA GT3-spec VR38DETT |torque = 510 lb·ft |power = 542 HP |pp = 609 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |length = 188.19 in |width = 80.15 in |height = 54 in |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 N24 Schulze Motorsport '13 is an FIA GT3 race car produced by Nissan. It appears in Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #123, driven by Polyphony Digital CEO Kazunori Yamauchi, Michael Krumm, and Michael and Tobias Schulze, who participated in the SP9 class of the 2013 24 Hours of Nürburgring. The car finished the race in 135th place overall, achieving the 22nd place in its class. In-game description "The GT3 machine that took on the Nürburgring in 2013 with Kazunori Yamauchi." In 2012, Nissan introduced the GT-R NISMO GT3 into the GT3, a category of racing that has now become the mainstay of GT races today. Schulze Motorsports is a private team that entered the German ADAC GT Masters with this car. In the following year of 2013, Gran Turismo series producer Kazunori Yamauchi collaborated with Schulze Motorsports to make his 4th attempt at the Nürburgring 24-hour race. The GT-R NISMO GT3 was updated to 2013 specs, and Polyphony Digital set up the car specifically for the Nürburgring using the simulation technology of Gran Turismo. In addition to Kazunori Yamauchi, the drivers taking the wheel were the two Schulze brothers of Tobias and Michael, as well as professional racing driver Michael Krumm. This GT3 machine looks like the commercial GT-R at a glance, but the car if made into a rear-wheel drive to meet FIA GT3 regulations. The fenders are wider, allowing the usage of wider racing tires, and the weight is made lighter to 1,300 kg. The update has increased the engine output, and brake performance as well as aerodynamics have been refined. In the 2013 24-hour race, car #123 was for a time at the top of qualifying, a first ever for a Japanese car at the Nürburgring. But the final race was plagued by red flags and mechanical problems, and the car did not have a chance to show its true potential. However the driving data gained from this machine did succeed in bringing new advancements to the simulation engine of Gran Turismo. Acquisition GT6 The Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 N24 Schulze Motorsport '13 can be bought from the Nissan dealership in the Asia/Pacific sector for 350,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. Players who participated in the GT Academy 2013 were also given this car as a gift reward upon installing Update 1.02. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Nissan section of Brand Central for 450,000 Credits. It can also be obtained by signing a Manufacturer's Series contract with Nissan, which is valid for one Manufacturer's Series season and allows the car to be used in Manufacturer's Series races. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr.3 Category:Nissan Race Cars Category:Touring cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:FIA GT3 Cars